


Крошечный король

by Letalin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat T'Challa (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Когда колдун превратил Т'Чаллу в животное, всё было совершенно не так, как ожидали Мстители.
Relationships: Tony Stark/T'Challa
Kudos: 19





	Крошечный король

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny Royalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227070) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> Перевод работы syriala  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7341326

Когда злой волшебник целую неделю угрожал превратить Т’Чаллу в животное, подобающее его душе, никто по-настоящему не волновался.  
Он был Чёрной Пантерой, так что естественно, что животное, в которое он мог бы превратиться, было бы чёрным и красивым, но также смертельно опасным и сильным.  
Они действительно не были готовы к крошечному котёнку.  
Когда им удалось вытащить его из костюма, Т’Чалла был явно недоволен, он продолжал шипеть почти на всех. Но когда Тони подошёл к своему парню, то тот великодушно принял его протянутые руки.  
Тони смотрел на Т’Чаллу с открытым ртом. Он действительно этого не ожидал.  
Т’Чалла легко помещался в одной руке Тони, и он почти ничего не весил. Он, казалось, состоял исключительно из больших золотисто-карих глаз и шерсти. Честно говоря, он был похож на мячик, и было ясно только, что на самом деле под всей этой шерстью было твёрдое тело, потому что Тони сейчас держал его в руке.  
Т’Чалла посмотрел на него большими глазами, а затем просто положил голову на основание большого пальца Тони, где она идеально вписалась, потому что Т’Чалла был таким <i>крошечным</i>.  
Тони осторожно прижал его к груди, опасаясь, что маленькое существо в его руке пострадает, но все держались на расстоянии.  
— Что нам теперь с ним делать? — спросил Стив, восхищённо смотря на Т’Чаллу, который смотрел прямо как раньше, когда был человеком. Только он выглядел менее угрожающе, чем обычно, и был достаточно крошечным, чтобы поместиться в одной руке.  
— Посмотри на него! — заявил Сэм. — Он просто маленький пушистый шарик. О-у-у, посмотрите на этого очаровательного малыша, — он потянулся к руке Тони, и тому пришлось подавить смех.  
Сэм был абсолютно прав, его парень был восхитительным, но, учитывая маленькие, действительно маленькие уколы боли от его когтей, видимо Т’Чалла не оценил то, как его назвали.  
— Мы вернём его в башню, а затем позовём доктора Стрэнджа, — сказал Тони, как будто это были очевидные действия, и на самом деле это <i>так и было</i>.  
— Нам нужны кошачьи принадлежности? — спросил Стив, разрываясь между смехом и хмурым взглядом, и Т’Чалла сел в руке Тони, уставившись на Стива.  
— Буду считать, что нет, — сказал Стив, а затем быстро перебрался в квинджет, таща команду за собой.  
По возвращению в башню Т’Чалла выскользнул из рук Тони и пошёл на кухню, а все Мстители последовали за ним, не решаясь перегонять его.  
Когда они подошли к барной стойке, Т’Чалла посмотрел на неё, и Клинт быстро наклонился.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе забраться, малыш? — спросил он и уже потянулся к Т’Чалле.  
Т’Чалла оскалил на него зубы, совершенно белые на фоне черного меха, и Клинт быстро отодвинулся.  
— Ладно, ладно, никакой помощи, — сказал он и пошёл налить себе сок.  
Т’Чалла обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тони и издал самое тихое мяуканье, которое тот когда-либо слышал. Тони был уверен, что его мозг слегка поплыл от такой милоты.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поднял тебя, а? — спросил он, и когда он протянул руку, чтобы Т’Чалла забрался, тот сделал это.  
Тони унёс его, чувствуя явную гордость, что никому другому не позволили даже коснуться Т’Чаллы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы нести его. Он даже позволил Тони почесать ему голову, и когда он мурлыкал, всё его крошечное тело вибрировало в руке Тони.  
Стив не смог дозвониться до доктора Стрэнджа, хотя его помощник пообещал перезвонить им, поэтому им ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как устроиться на диване для просмотра фильма.  
Тони положил Т’Чаллу на колени, обхватив одной рукой, но через несколько минут Т’Чалла перебрался к груди Тони.  
Он свернулся калачиком у Тони на шее, прижав голову к подбородку, и, когда он улёгся, он замурлыкал. Это шло прямо через его крошечное тело в шею Тони и, как ни странно, Тони никогда не чувствовал себя более любимым, чем в этот момент, с этим крошечным существом рядом с ним, звучащим таким довольным.  
Тони поднял руку, чтобы нежно погладить Т’Чаллу, что только усилило мурлыканье, и несколько голов повернулись в их сторону, но, когда команда увидела, что происходит, никто не сказал ни слова.  
Этой ночью Т’Чалла не хотел уходить с шеи Тони, когда они пошли спать, и когда Тони запротестовал, потому что боялся, что он раздавит Т’Чаллу, на него мягко махнули маленькой лапой, а затем Т’Чалла фыркнул ему в шею и быстро лизнул его.  
— Хорошо, ты победил, маленький монстр, — сказал Тони, но его голос был слишком нежным, чтобы его восприняли всерьез.  
Тони часто просыпался, проверяя, что Т’Чалла всё ещё на нём и не раздавлен под ним, и в четвертый раз, когда он проснулся, Т’Чалла вернулся в человеческую форму и прижимался к нему.  
— Спи, котёнок, — сонно сказал Т’Чалла, и Тони фыркнул.  
— Разве не я должен тебя так называть? — спросил он, и Т’Чалла повернул голову, прижав свой лоб к щеке Тони.  
— Ты всегда будешь моим котёнком, — пробормотал он, и Тони обнял Т’Чаллу.  
— И мне это не нравится, — ответил он и повернулся, поцеловать Т’Чаллу в лоб. — Тем не менее, ты был, несомненно, милым.  
— Только для тебя, котёнок, — сказал Т’Чалла, а затем быстро заснул.  
Тони вскоре последовал за ним.


End file.
